


fruit juice

by mcwho



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Conflict Resolution, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 02:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcwho/pseuds/mcwho
Summary: Bucky makes something out of nothing to get some





	fruit juice

“That’s it, baby. That’s it,” Steve croons, hands on Bucky’s waist, rocking in and out of him, listening to Bucky’s quiet, shocked whimpers that he lets out on each thrust. He’d shoved some pillows under Bucky’s hips, has his ass up, fucking into it almost lazily, hips rolling leisurely. “Isn’t that better, honey?” 

Bucky– Bucky has no idea what happened. Honest. One second they were mid-argument about– something. It was stupid. About laundry, and who’s turn it was to do it. Or groceries, and who had forgotten to buy what. It doesn’t matter– what matters is that Bucky had given Steve the cold shoulder afterwards. In the back of his mind, Bucky thinks he knew. He knew this would be the outcome, Steve enduring the stony silence for an hour, maybe two, before grabbing him and pinning him and fucking him until he was glassy-eyed and drooling into their bedsheets and begging for more. 

Steve’s hands tighten on him suddenly and then he’s taking him, harder, faster, and Bucky wails, getting his wits about him and crying out a “ _Yes_ ,” to Steve’s question. 

“Mhm,” Steve hums, wrapping Bucky’s hair around his fist and pulling until he yowls. “All that fuss over nothing earlier. Was it for this, hm, sweetheart? Is this what you wanted? My cock inside of you, baby? That what had you all bothered?”

Bucky moans, open-mouthed, nodding, and Steve’s hips snap into him, the headboard crashing into the wall. Steve’s other hand grips Bucky’s hip, holding him in place for his onslaught as he fucks downright _embarrassing_ sounds out of him, pounding into him like he _owns_ him because he _does_ , and the thought has Bucky trembling all over. 

Steve groans low in his throat, fucking him raw. “Oh- _ah_ ,” Bucky cries out, shuddering. “Steve– gonna– I’m gonna–” 

“Something you want?” Steve asks, because he’s a bastard, lowering his body until his chest is against Bucky’s back, teeth grazing his ear. He fucks up into him and Bucky whines. “Gotta ask me for it if you want it.”

“Please,” Bucky gasps wetly, barely aware of what an inhibition _is_ anymore, face half buried in a pillow. “Please can I– Please let me come, please–“

“Jesus, you beg pretty,” Steve rasps, fucking into Bucky’s quivering body, cock grazing his prostate over and over and over–

And then Bucky’s shuddering through his release, crying out with it. Steve lets out a pleased grunt, slamming into him, making Bucky’s eyes roll up into his head, making sure Bucky _feels_ it, every thrust, every inch. Bucky whines, letting out breathless gasps of ah– _uhn, ah_ , before Steve’s coming too, biting down on Bucky’s neck and fucking into him while he spills into him. 

Steve kisses Bucky’s neck until he feels like he can see again, slow and sweet. Bucky hums quietly, wriggling a little under Steve. “Need to give you the silent treatment more often,” he murmurs, blissed out. Steve laughs, nipping at his flushed skin playfully. 

“You wanna get worked over, you _ask_ for it next time,” Steve says, ruffling Bucky’s hair a little. “Don’t go starting fights about how I didn’t buy the right kind of fruit juice.” 

So that’s what it had been. Bucky snorts at the memory. “Maybe that fruit juice was special to me. You don’t know.”

“If it was that special to you, you wouldn’t have my come dripping out of you right now,” Steve shoots back, and well, what can Bucky say to that?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] fruit juice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262127) by [mcwho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcwho/pseuds/mcwho), [thatsmysecret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmysecret/pseuds/thatsmysecret)




End file.
